<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matrimonio por compromiso by Madaraswife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523830">Matrimonio por compromiso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaraswife/pseuds/Madaraswife'>Madaraswife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Porn With Plot, Uchiha Madara/OC - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaraswife/pseuds/Madaraswife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Traída por la fuerza, casados por reputación. Megumi es un civil con una vida común, hasta que el líder del Clan Uchiha se cruza en su vida. </p><p>¿Saldrá mejor o peor de lo que esperan?</p><p>• Pareja: Madara x OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pimienta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara entendía la importancia de la misión que le habían asignado, pero estaba más allá de su comprensión el porqué se la habían asignado justo en ese momento. Su protegida se había casado hacía tres días, la ira de haberla tenido que ver en el altar junto a Tobirama Senju aún recorría sus venas. Sin embargo, el encargo de Hashirama hacía bailar sus músculos. <em>Conquistar un clan.</em></p><p>Someter gente era una de las especialidades de Uchiha, su aura resultaba intimidante para la mayoría, muchas personas se rendían ante su mera presencia o apellido sin siquiera luchar. Llegó al lugar que le había señalado Hashirama y lo vio. Un clan pequeño. Las casas eran bastante artesanales, sumamente distintas a lo que ya se podía ver de Konoha. Al parecer, trabajaban la madera y los juncos, logró ver varios tatamis apilados desde su ubicación. Descendió del árbol en el que se encontraba, la banda en su frente reflejaba la luz del imponente sol que se alzaba sobre sí.</p><p>Aquella figura extraña puso en alerta a los pobladores y ni siquiera había abierto la boca. Todo indicaba que su misión sería más fácil de lo que había pensado al momento de recibirla.</p><p>Llamaron al jefe de aquella aldea, quién luego de verlo, se postró ante él. Uchiha sólo sonrió de manera prepotente.</p><p>— Vengo de parte del Hokage. Al parecer, ustedes trabajan con la madera de nuestra aldea y tienen dos opciones... Básicamente, o abandonan el lugar o se someten a Konoha.</p><p>— ¿C-cuál es su nombre?</p><p>— Uchiha Madara.</p><p>— Uchiha-dono, — el hombre levantó la mirada. — ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de negociar con su aldea militar? No-nosotros somos un clan pequeño que vive de la carpintería, no hacemos daño a nadie, no tenemos ningún tipo de poder bélico. Incluso, si gusta, como símbolo del compromiso con usted, puedo darle a mi hija. Tiene su edad.</p><p>— Qué despreciable. Un hombre que va a vender a su retoño por salvar su cuello...</p><p>— ¡No tengo más opciones!</p><p>— ¡Silencio! — El Sharingan de Madara se había dejado ver. Definitivamente, aquellos ojos, rojos como la sangre, intimidarían a cualquiera. — Sabes, si me vuelves a alzar la voz, puedo quemar toda tu preciosa aldea con un solo jutsu, ¡UNO SOLO! ¿Lo has entendido? — Las palabras de Madara resonaron a lo lejos, su tono resultaría amenazador hasta para el shinobi más experimentado.</p><p>— ¡S-sí! ¡Lo lamento!</p><p>— Quiero ver a tu hija.</p><p>— ¡Traigan a Megumi!</p><p>Después de unos minutos, eternos para los pobladores y Madara, Megumi salió de la casa de su padre. Era una chica, en términos generales, bastante normal. Tenía el cabello negro, hasta la mitad de su espalda y los ojos marrones. Destacaba por ser una chica baja y regordeta, con los cachetes grandes y las caderas anchas. Llevaba puesto un kimono azul con un gran escote, que le llegaba la mitad de las piernas y sandalias geta, que le regalaban unos centímetros de estatura. Una flor adornaba un lateral de su cabello.</p><p>Uchiha le vio de arriba abajo. Megumi, en general lucía muy distinta a cualquier cosa que hubiera visto antes. Las kunoichis, en definitiva, eran mucho más delgadas y le faltaba la gracia elegante que tenían las princesas. Probablemente era una chica que había trabajado toda su vida y que no tenía dote alguna en las artes que normalmente les correspondían a las mujeres.</p><p>— Ella es Megumi, mi hija.</p><p>— Supongo que está bien. Me quedaré con la mocosa.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?!</p><p>— Es un trato.</p><p>— Pero ¡no quiero irme con este tipo! ¡No soy carne de cañón!</p><p>— Ya eres mía, mocosa, no hay mucho que hacer. — Madara sujetó a Megumi por la cintura. Si ella no estaba dispuesta a irse por las buenas, él se la llevaría por las malas. Ni siquiera le importaba realmente, la chica era su trofeo de guerra. La obligaría a aprender las dotes de una doncella y la entrenaría como una kunoichi. Después vería que hacer con ella. Sin embargo... Megumi, unió sus manos y las empuño, atestándole un codazo a Madara justo en su abdomen. Antes de que Uchiha pudiera reaccionar, la mujer había sacado de entre su kimono una bolsa y había rociado su contenido en su cara.</p><p>La picazón no tardó en llegar. <em>Era pimienta.</em></p><p>— ¡Maldita mujer loca!</p><p>— ¿Por qué crees que tengo tu edad y no estoy casada, imbécil?</p><p>El padre de Megumi cayó en cuenta de la situación inmediatamente y mandó a traer leche. Los aldeanos, aquella tarde, se dedicaron a tratar a Madara, le ofrecieron comida y asistencia médica luego del <em>pequeño </em>incidente. Sin darse cuenta, Megumi se había ganado el respeto del Uchiha y para aquel momento, el shinobi sólo se había obstinado más en llevársela.</p><p>
  <em>Su atrevimiento le resultaba más atractivo que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie, se atrevía a tirarle pimienta a Uchiha Madara en el rostro y seguía vivo.</em>
</p><p>Luego de haberse recuperado del burdo ataque y sin previo aviso, Madara le dio un golpe a Megumi en el cuello que le hizo desmayarse y se la llevó en brazos.</p><p>
  <em>De ahora en adelante era suya. Lo demás, no importaba demasiado, al menos para él.</em>
</p><p>Aquella noche, cuando Hashirama se enteró que Madara había regresado de su misión con una chica en brazos, sonrió. En realidad, ya tenía un trato con aquellos pobladores, pero conocía a Megumi y sabía que era la persona correcta para Madara. Pero nadie tenía porqué enterarse, ¿cierto?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La futura señora Uchiha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Megumi despertó en mitad de la noche, en un futón completamente extraño, gritó. Madara se removió en su cama y recordó que, de hecho, en una de las habitaciones de su mansión estaba encerrada la mocosa que le había arrojado pimienta a la cara. Soltó una bocanada de aire cargada con toda su frustración. No sería fácil, pero necesitaba dormir. Tenía que informarle a Hashirama el resultado de su misión y le urgía que anexara legalmente a la chica al registro del Clan Uchiha. Finalmente, Madara se levantó de su futón y recorrió los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos.</p><p>— Maldita mujer, son las dos de la mañana.</p><p>— ¿Por qué mierda estoy aquí? Se supone que... esta es ¿tu casa?</p><p>— Sí, sí es mi casa y de ahora en adelante es la tuya.</p><p>— ¿Eres un señor feudal o algo parecido? Esta habitación es más grande que la casa de mi padre...</p><p>— ¿Cambiaría tu comportamiento en algo si lo soy?</p><p>— Hay más posibilidades de que vomite mis ovarios, ¿sabes?</p><p>— ¡¿Entonces para qué cojones preguntas?!</p><p>— ¡Porque necesito saber con quién demonios estoy viviendo!</p><p>— Soy el líder de un clan militar y el co-fundador de esta aldea. Mañana te traerán ropa nueva, señorita <em>Uchiha Megumi </em>— Madara pronunció el nombre de Megumi sarcásticamente, añadiéndole su apellido de manera deliberada.</p><p>— ¿Uchiha?</p><p>— Sí, ese es mi apellido. Es tu obligación llevarlo.</p><p>— No estoy casada contigo, para tu información.</p><p>— Vives en mi casa, es básicamente la misma mierda. Al caso, mañana te traerán ropa digna de alguien que vive <em>en esta casa </em>y entrarás a clases de modales y música. Aprenderás literatura, danza y todas las dotes de una mujer digna de ser una hime. Yo mismo me tomaré el tiempo de entrenarte. </p><p>— ¿Y si no quiero qué?</p><p>— Te pondré en un genjutsu por el resto de los tiempos y haré contigo lo que me dé la gana, así me quede ciego en el proceso.</p><p>— ¿Un qué?</p><p>— Mírame a los ojos. — Las orbes de Madara se tornaron rojas, su sharingan giró hasta que Megumi cerró los ojos. Sabía que la mujer era fuerte mentalmente, pero no era un shinobi, así que no sería, en principio, cruel con ella. Hizo que su psiquis proyectara algún recuerdo triste en un bucle eterno. Luego de unos minutos, y al verla llorar, decidió liberarla.</p><p>— ¡Kai!</p><p>— ¡¿Por qué nunca soy suficiente?!</p><p>— ¡Megumi! — Uchiha sacudió a la chica para que terminara de recuperar la consciencia.</p><p>— ¿Qu-qué fue eso?</p><p>— Un genjutsu. Hay de muchos tipos. Puedo torturarte, hacer que veas tu vida en un bucle, o dejar que mires algún recuerdo o sueño feliz. Depende enteramente de mí.</p><p>— Así qué si me niego...</p><p>— ¿Tan rápido te dio miedo?</p><p>— Eres un bastardo.</p><p>—  No eres la primera persona que me lo dice... Pero ahora, te vas a callar. O... ¿prefieres que duerma contigo?</p><p>— Primero muerta. Largo, estás en la habitación de una mujer que no es tu esposa a media noche. — Madara soltó una carcajada.</p><p>— Ah, y, por cierto, <em>bienvenida a Konoha, señorita Uchiha Megumi.</em></p><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Megumi se levantó, encontró en la entrada de su habitación una ropa sumamente particular. Era un qipao azul oscuro, con el cuello y los seguros cosidos en tela blanca. Al parecer su escote se había hecho noche, porque aquella blusa le quedaría del todo cubierta. Abajo, una falda completamente abierta del mismo tono y pantalones ajustados cortos, que probablemente le llegarían a la mitad de los muslos. También había un par de sandalias negras de tiras al frente, iguales a las que usaba Madara.</p><p>Megumi tomó la ropa y fue a darse un baño. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía absolutamente nada. Había perdido su maquillaje, kimonos, adornos para el cabello... todo se había quedado en su aldea. Contó con la suerte de que hubiesen dejado un fundoshi y vendas entre las prendas que le habían entregado. Se vistió con aquella extraña indumentaria, que, a decir verdad, no le quedaba mal, sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a verse <em>tan abrigada. </em>Al darse la vuelta, vio como en su espalda, se alzaba con orgullo el bordado de una <em>uchiwa.</em></p><p>Salió de la habitación a buscar comida. Sin suerte alguna, se dejó caer en el suelo, su estómago gruñía por el hambre acumulada.</p><p>— Señorita...</p><p>— Buenos días.</p><p>— Qué pena, ¿puede decirme dónde puedo encontrar la cocina?</p><p>— Sígame, por favor. Su nombre debe ser Megumi.</p><p>— Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?</p><p>— Mi nombre es Misha, soy el ama de llaves de la mansión. Uchiha-sama dejó la orden de entregarle algunas cosas cuando despertara.</p><p>— ¿El idiota?</p><p>— ¿Señorita?</p><p>— Digo, Madara.</p><p>— Sí.</p><p>Megumi y el ama de llaves que se encontraba guiándola se detuvieron frente a una puerta corrediza pequeña. La joven la abrió y adentro encontró ropa, algo de maquillaje básico como carmín o polvo de arroz y varios pares más de zapatos. Su kimono azul también estaba ahí.</p><p>— ¿Puedo saber cuándo hizo todo esto?</p><p>— Es el jefe de un clan. Básicamente sus deseos son órdenes.</p><p>— Espero que nadie se haya trasnochado cosiendo la ropa que llevo puesta...</p><p>— No... La ropa que lleva puesta estaba reservada a la persona con quién Uchiha-sama se casara.</p><p>— ¿Qué? Pero...</p><p>— ... — La joven al lado de Megumi no musitó palabra alguna, sin embargo, dentro de la mansión corría el rumor de que Madara simplemente había traído a una chica y que ni siquiera estaban comprometidos. A ciencia cierta, si no se tratara de Madara Uchiha, el co-fundador, el mejor amigo del Hokage, el líder del Clan Uchiha... los juicios sobre su extraña relación no se habrían hecho esperar. Pero nadie dentro de la casa del clan del abanico quería terminar muerto o peor aún, rostizado y servido en alguna cena.</p><p>
  <em>Así que Uchiha. Ahora era una Uchiha.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Modales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de un merecido desayuno, Megumi intentó salir de la mansión Uchiha, pero no le fue posible. Madara había dado la orden de que la chica no podía abandonar el lugar hasta que tomara sus respectivas clases, así que, dándose por vencida, se retiró hasta el engwa del jardín posterior de la mansión que, al parecer, ahora era su casa.</p><p>Madara mientras tanto, se encontraba en la torre Hokage, tratando de legalizar la situación de su mocosa.</p><p>— Necesito que la registres, Hashirama.</p><p>— Pero primero, cuéntame, ¿cómo se conocieron?</p><p>— Fue en la misión a la que me enviaste ayer. El padre la entregó como promesa de lealtad a esta aldea.</p><p>— ¿Entonces la trajiste a tu casa y le diste cosas como si se tratara de tu esposa?</p><p>— Trofeo de guerra, querrás decir.</p><p>— Madara, seamos serios, si Megumi no te hubiera impresionado de algún modo, no la hubieras traído... no la harías una Uchiha, no la tendrías encerrada en tu casa.</p><p>— ... — Madara pareció vacilar un momento. — Está bien. Es ingeniosa, puede llegar a ser un buen shinobi...</p><p>— ¿Y...?</p><p>— No me gusta la maldita mujer, si es lo que insinúas.</p><p>— Vale, vale. — Hashirama soltó una carcajada. — Entonces, ¿Uchiha Megumi?</p><p>— Sí, eso mismo.</p><p>Hashirama revisó una estantería y anotó el nombre junto al de Madara, como versaba el registro que se debían inscribir a los esposos. Megumi, además, tenía una fisionomía bastante cercana a la de un Uchiha, así que, en realidad, su aspecto físico no debería ser un problema.</p><p>En la mansión Uchiha, mientras tanto, una joven pequeña, se estaba quejando. Su clase de modales ya había empezado y los tacones, la estaban matando. Siempre había usado sandalias geta, de unos cuatro o cinco centímetros, las cuales la hacían lucir más alta, pero no la hacían sufrir de manera innecesaria. Sin embargo, sus lecciones empezaban por ahí, por acostumbrarse a los zapatos altos.</p><p>— ¡Así no! — El instructor la había regañado una vez más. Sabía caminar con los tacones, pero era incapaz de mantener su espalda recta, los libros sobre su cabeza seguían cayendo al suelo.</p><p>— ¡Itte! ¡Me duele! ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa?</p><p>— Te enseñaré a servir el té.</p><p>— Lo que sea por quitarme estos zapatos.</p><p>El hombre, quién no se mostraba complacido en lo más mínimo, mandó a traer la tetera y los vasos.</p><p>— Siéntate. — Megumi obedeció la orden y tomó asiento sobre el tatami, con las piernas cruzadas al frente. De no ser por sus pantalones ninja cortos, se le habría visto absolutamente todo.</p><p>— ¡Así no! ¡Eres un maldito caso perdido! ¿Cómo pudo Uchiha-sama casarse con una chica como tú?</p><p>— ¡NO ESTOY CASADA CON EL IMBÉCIL!</p><p>— Eso es imposible... vives con el líder del clan Uchiha.</p><p>— Pero no lo estoy. No es mi maldita culpa.</p><p>— ... — El instructor no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba, sin embargo, recobró la compostura y continuó aleccionando a Megumi, quién ya se estaba hartando. — Ponte de pie de nuevo. — La chica cumplió la orden. — Primero, te vas a poner de rodillas y luego, vas a dejar caer tu trasero sobre tus pies. Hazlo con gracia. — Megumi hizo su mejor intento, tomándose su tiempo, tratando de lucir lo mejor posible.</p><p>— Mejor. Ahora toma la tetera del kotetsu. Ten cuidado. — Pero Megumi era torpe... y claro está, terminó quemándose. No demasiado, probablemente, no lo suficiente para que Madara se enfadara, pero lo hizo. — ¡Suficiente! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡Eres insufrible!</p><p>Uchiha estaba entrando cuando se topó con el instructor de Megumi.</p><p>— Esa chica es imposible. No hay dinero en el mundo que compense lo difícil que es, Uchiha-sama. Lo siento, pero no hay demasiado qué hacer con ella. — Madara resopló.</p><p>— Está bien.</p><p>En el salón del té, Megumi estaba hundida en la tristeza mientras Misha, el ama de llaves intentaba consolarla. Ella sabía y sabía muy bien que era mala para esas cosas, sus manos estaban llenas de callos, resultado de años tallando madera, trenzando juncos para hacer tatamis. Era un civil sin demasiada preparación... sin embargo, no esperaba que le fuera tan mal. </p><p>— Quizás no era el modo, Uchiha-hime.</p><p>— Pero...</p><p>— ¿Pero...?</p><p>— Tengo miedo. Y no me digas Uchiha-hime, no soy una princesa, no luzco como una. Mi nombre es Megumi.</p><p>— Pero... lo es. Usted es la esposa de Uchiha-sama, es mi deber.</p><p>— Entonces, es una orden. Llámame por mi nombre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Minami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Minami no es mi OC, es el OC del usuario NidaimeSama</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara, quién había escuchado toda la conversación de Misha, su ama de llaves y Megumi, siguió su camino rumbo a la cocina. No sabía que hacer. No era bueno consolando a nadie, en general, le costaba lidiar con ciertas emociones humanas, fueran propias o ajenas. Misha, por su parte, seguía en la habitación, con Megumi acostada en su regazo, tratando de animarla. Era obvio que la chica no iba a ser perfecta el primer día. La mayoría de las cosas en la vida necesitan tiempo, son procesos que requieren esfuerzo y compromiso.</p><p>Afuera, una chica de cabello rosa metálico estaba sonando la campana de la puerta principal de la mansión Uchiha. Madara dejó el té a medio servir y se levantó para abrir.</p><p>— Eres tú.</p><p>— Parece que ni te alegra verme.</p><p>— Minami, ¿qué esperas? ¿Que te alce como a una niña?. .</p><p>— Vale, no.</p><p>— Entra.</p><p>La ahora Senju entró a la casa dónde había pasado prácticamente los últimos 3 años. Si bien no vivía con Madara, el Uchiha le había entrenado y le trataba como a su hermana pequeña. Al ver la escena de la habitación del té, se asombró. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué Misha, el ama de llaves estaba consolando a una chica? ¿Por qué esa misma chica tenía aquel atuendo? Siguió a Madara, hasta llegar nuevamente a la cocina.</p><p>— ¿Y cómo es la vida con la rata albina?</p><p>— Demasiado callada. Diría que aburrida. Por eso vine a verte, aquí siempre pasan cosas, siempre hay ruido, alrededor tuyo siempre hay un escándalo.</p><p>— Supongo que sí...</p><p>— ¿Quién es la chica?</p><p>— ¿La mocosa? — Minami asintió con la cabeza. — Se llama Megumi, su padre me la entregó como prueba de lealtad a la aldea.</p><p>— Claro. ¿Y la otra mitad de la historia es?</p><p>— ¿Qué? — Madara arqueó una ceja, ¿qué acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no creerle?</p><p>— Sí. <em>Sensei, </em>tienes a una chica encerrada en tu casa, llorando y... le diste justo esa ropa. La ropa que por obligación le corresponde a la hime del clan, a la esposa del líder. Me estás diciendo que la chica es un insignificante trofeo de guerra, pero le estás dando el puesto de tu esposa. Algo importante tuvo que hacer para ganarse tu respeto... El gran Madara Uchiha no se obstina con prácticamente nadie...</p><p>— ¿Por qué mierdas me conoces tan bien? Vale, cuando fui a negociar con su clan, la chica no se vino conmigo precisamente por las buenas... No. — Madara desvió la mirada, le avergonzaba un poco contar el incidente. Un civil le había tomado con la guardia baja y había logrado dañarlo. — Tenía a esta mocosa conmigo, tratando de traerla. Me dio un codazo en el estómago y luego me arrojó pimienta a la cara... Digamos que es ingeniosa, si la entreno puede ser un gran shinobi. — Minami respiró hondo, tratando de no reírse. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto, Madara no se encapricharía con cualquier civil. </p><p>— ¿Y la ropa?</p><p>— ¡Minami! Vive conmigo, es casi la misma mierda a que esté casada conmigo, lo sabes.</p><p>— Tus amas de llaves viven aquí y no están casadas contigo.</p><p>— No es lo mismo, no viven <em>en esta casa.</em></p><p>— ¿Y por qué está llorando?</p><p>— Porque el instructor la mandó a la mierda. La chica es un desastre, no tiene ningún tipo de modales. — Minami soltó una carcajada, que cada vez se hacía más sonora.</p><p>— Si no lo recuerdas, yo también fui difícil...</p><p>— Sí, pero mira, terminaste casándote...</p><p>— No tienes que decirlo, pero sí, logré ser digna de casarme con Tobirama, así que no hay nada imposible. No le pierdas la fe tan rápido, idiota. Consíguele un instructor paciente. Y abrázala, Madara. No sé si eres consciente, pero, mientras tú tienes a todo un clan que te respeta, la chica no tiene a nadie más que a ti.</p><p>— Pero...</p><p>— ¡Dios! ¡Estás en tu casa! ¡Nadie está viéndote!</p><p>— ¡Ya! Pareces mi madre ¡Yo soy tu sensei!</p><p>Madara se levantó y se encontró con Misha, su ama de llaves, quién había logrado que Megumi se calmara.</p><p>— ¿Cómo está?</p><p>— Mejor. Pero esto toma tiempo, Uchiha-sama. Usted debería saberlo. Con permiso. — Madara entró a la habitación. La pequeña nariz de Megumi estaba completamente enrojecida y estaba tirando de su falda. Tenía miedo.</p><p>— No me hagas nada... mejoraré, te lo prometo, yo... — Madara simplemente se puso de rodillas y acunó a la chica entre sus brazos, tratando de ser lo más suave posible. Las muestras de afecto le disgustaban bastante, pero Megumi era pequeña, encajaba en sus brazos como si estuviese hecha para ello. Estaba temblando un poco, su cuerpo se sentía rígido, así que procedió a acariciar su espalda suavemente, como alguna vez había hecho su madre con él.</p><p>— Mañana te entrenaré yo.</p><p>Minami estaba junto con Misha, espiando mediante la rendija de la puerta. Ver al gran líder siendo un hombre, cuidando de una chica, no era un espectáculo de todos los días.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Acoso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al día siguiente, Megumi se levantó temprano. Le había costado mucho dormir. Se sentía agotada mentalmente, su vida había cambiado de un modo bastante abrupto. Tres días atrás, sólo era una chica que sabía trenzar tatamis y sin darse cuenta, se había transformado en una joven que cargaba con lo que parecía ser un apellido más grande que su propia presencia.</p><p>Estaba sentada en el engwa, ya vestida, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, cuando Madara se levantó.</p><p>— ¿No es muy temprano?</p><p>— Han de ser las siete de la mañana...</p><p>— Iré a bañarme.</p><p>— Está bien.</p><p>Unos 30 minutos después, Madara apareció en el jardín trasero, buscando a Megumi. Era hora de partir. Esperaba que hubiera comido bien. Necesitaba mejorar su resistencia física rápidamente y eso significaba ponerla a correr inhumanamente, a alzar pesas, a hacer lagartijas y abdominales... en fin. Además, le enseñaría el uso de armas ninja básicas, como kunais y shurikens. A este paso, terminaría pareciendo el instructor personal de una niña que, inesperadamente, tenía su edad y ya podía parir.</p><p>— Iremos al campo de entrenamiento número 5. Tienes que acostumbrarte a correr mucho y tener una gran fortaleza para ser un buen shinobi. — Madara se dio la vuelta y observó a Megumi, su mirada era severa, pero no demasiado amenazante. — Si no te conviertes en un buen shinobi, pasarás a ser un estorbo... y tu actitud me da entender que nunca has sido uno, ¿lo comprendes?</p><p>— Sí.</p><p>El camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento número 5, el más escondido del territorio Uchiha, no era especialmente largo desde la mansión. Al ser el lugar favorito de Madara para ejercitar, contaba con ubicación bastante estratégica con respecto a su residencia.</p><p>— Bueno, lo primero será correr. Tienes que correr de ida y vuelta 20 veces. — Madara señaló un árbol arrojando un kunai, a unos 200 mts de él. — Puedes vomitar si te sientes mal.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué?!</p><p>— Lo más probable es que termine sucediendo. Además, eres más pesada que una kunoichi, así que te costará un poco más.</p><p>— ¿Me estás diciendo gorda?</p><p>— No, te estoy diciendo que tienes que mover más peso.</p><p>— No voy a adelgazar si es lo que pretendes... — Madara resopló y se acercó a Megumi. La rodeó hasta sujetarla por su espalda.</p><p>— Escúchame bien, mocosa. Tu peso no es de mi interés. Pero si por algún motivo, cumples tu función y termino casándome contigo, no quiero que me estorbes. Es todo.</p><p>— Ah... — Madara soltó a Megumi y posteriormente, exhaló. En su mente quedó resonando el tema, no entendía la preocupación por su peso, pero sospechó que tenía una raíz, que, por ahora, no le interesaba saber.</p><p>— Ahora, muévete, no tengo todo el día.</p><p>Megumi vomitó dos veces aquella mañana, sin embargo, logró completar el entrenamiento de Madara. Sus brazos le habían cedido en algún punto, haciendo que se viera la cara con el suelo, por lo que había tragado algo de pasto, y sus piernas palpitaban. Pero, si con esto evitaba la tortura de estar en un genjutsu de nuevo, lo haría. Haría lo que fuera.</p><p>— Cuando llegues a casa, dile a Misha que te prepare un té de hierbas analgésicas.</p><p>— ¿Puedo salir?</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>— Sí, quiero salir de casa. No conozco este lugar, no sé cómo es el sitio donde vivo ahora.</p><p>— Está bien, puedes salir. No tengo tiempo para acompañarte, así que lo harás sola. Si te pierdes, pregunta por el distrito de los Uchiha. Lo que sí es importante que no olvides, es que, de la puerta de la mansión hacia afuera, eres mi esposa. ¿Lo has entendido? Si llegó a enterarme que has estado negándome en la aldea, tu castigo será peor que el genjutsu de la última vez.</p><p>— Sí, sí, lo entiendo, señor, yo soy un jefe de un clan y tengo que mantener una reputación. — Madara encendió su Sharingan. Más le valía a Megumi no intentar pasarse de lista.</p><p>— ¿Lo has entendido?</p><p>— Sí, no tienes que amenazarme todo el tiempo, no soy estúpida.</p><p>Megumi regresó a la mansión Uchiha, dónde efectivamente Misha le dio el té que le había dicho Madara y se dio un baño. Buscó un cambio de ropa limpio, se vistió, puso algo de carmín en sus labios y salió de la mansión luego de despedirse del ama de llaves.</p><p>Konoha era un sitio muy grande, con edificios muy altos para su vista inexperta, y tiendas extrañas, como esa que tenía un aviso de pastelería o el lugar dónde vendían juguetes para niños. Megumi dio vueltas hasta que definitivamente se cansó. Podría acostumbrarse a esta gran ciudad en poco tiempo, estaba segura de ello. Adaptarse a vivir con el imbécil era otro cuento. Misha le había dicho a Megumi que, si quería algo, dijera en la tienda que iba de parte de Uchiha Madara, así podría tener lo que quisiera, con la condición de contarle de sus compras a Uchiha al regresar a la mansión.</p><p>Sólo había comprado un poco de maquillaje, un tulipán rojo y un palito de dangos. Aunque muchas cosas le resultaban interesantes, no sabía cuál era su función, entonces, se abstenía de adquirirlas.</p><p>Sin embargo, no todo Konoha estaba constituida por gente amable.</p><p>Megumi estaba de pie frente a una librería, tentada por comprar una novela de Samuráis, cuando sintió como tiraban de su brazo, acorralándola hacia una cerca. Creyó que era Madara, por lo que no se asustó en principio, pero cuando otro par de manos empezaron a tocar su trasero, entró en pánico. Ese no era el Uchiha, él no había intentado manosearla de aquella forma descarada, a pesar de que dormía en su casa y las oportunidades realmente le sobraban. La chica pensó en qué hacer. Miró a su alrededor y la calle estaba vacía, la tarde comenzaba a caer. No traía pimienta encima, mientras uno de los tipos seguía paseando sus asquerosas manos por sus muslos, intentando llegar a un lugar más privado.</p><p>Eran dos contra uno, librarse sería muy difícil.</p><p>Al borde de las lágrimas, Megumi gritó. Un nombre en particular salió de su boca:</p><p>— ¡MADARAAAAAAAAAAA! — La chica sintió el miedo a su alrededor.</p><p>— ¡¿Qu-qué has dicho?!</p><p>— Ma-Madara... — La sola mención del nombre de Uchiha Madara causaba terror, siempre había sido así. Ambos tipos pensaron en que, si la chica había gritado su nombre se debía a que tenía algún vínculo con el líder del clan Uchiha. Y faltarle el respeto a una persona cercana a Madara, significaba muerte o destierro. Le soltaron inmediatamente y emprendieron la huida.</p><p>Megumi preguntó a los pobladores como regresar al barrio Uchiha, lo cual fue realmente fácil. Lo complicado sería contarle a Madara el incidente, no era una chica débil, pero había bajado mucho la guardia. Probablemente la reprenderían por eso.</p><p>Pero no fue así. Uchiha tenía a Minami y sus amas de llaves, estaba constantemente rodeado por mujeres, así que la afrenta contra quién llenó el lugar de su esposa, la tomó como propia.</p><p>Sin saber cómo aquellos hombres le darían un giro increíble a su historia con Megumi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rumores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Versa el refrán popular que la curiosidad mató al gato.</p><p>Justamente aquello era lo que había sucedido con los acosadores de Megumi. Hasta dónde todos sabían, Madara sólo tenía una chica cercana a su séquito, Uchiha Minami, ahora Senju Minami, la esposa de Senju Tobirama. No se sabía que tuviera hermanas y mucho menos que se hubiera casado. De haber contraído matrimonio, la noticia hubiera recorrido Konoha. </p><p>Los hombres se dieron a la tarea de averiguar quién era la mujer que había gritado aquel nombre con tanta vehemencia, como si fuera su tabla de salvación. Madara, mientras tanto, seguía buscándolos, estaba cabreado, la mera idea de que algo así pudiese suceder con Minami, o con alguien tan cercano como Misha, lo carcomía. Eran el tipo de basura que no quería en Konoha.</p><p>Megumi, por su parte, seguía entrenando como si su vida dependiera de ello y Madara le regaló su primer porta kunais, le enseñó como ponerlo en su muslo y la entrenó para defenderse con ellos en el caso de que él no estuviera presente. Eran estas las cosas que le preocupaban si tenía una mujer débil con él.</p><p>Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente, dos semanas de investigación para ambas partes. Los hombres aún no daban con la identidad de Megumi, a quién describían como una chica baja, con el cabello negro y un atuendo igual al de Madara en versión femenina. Sin embargo, en el clan Uchiha ya empezaba a correr el rumor de que Megumi y Madara no estaban casados y se encontraban viviendo en adulterio. Otros decían que la joven era una cortesana, que Madara se había encariñado con ella y por eso vivían juntos.</p><p>Hasta que, los acosadores, se toparon con el instructor.</p><p>¡Bingo!</p><p>— Sí, sé quién es. La chica es insufrible. Y el rumor es cierto. Madara y ella no es tan casados, por mucho que ella lleve el emblema Uchiha en la espalda. Es más, es una pobre campesina, sin modales o educación alguna.</p><p>Al día siguiente, un martes, Konoha amaneció empapelada con el gran escándalo: El líder del Clan Uchiha estaba viviendo de manera adultera con una chica que no tenía ningún tipo de linaje, no era una princesa o kunoichi.</p><p>Cuando tocaron a la puerta de Madara, muy temprano y le mostraron el panfleto que estaba circulando, el Uchiha enfureció.</p><p>— ¡Van a quitar esto de todas las paredes de la aldea!</p><p>— Madara-sama...</p><p>— ¡Es una maldita orden! — Hikaku, más atrevido que cualquiera, se arriesgó a preguntar.</p><p>— ¿La chica es o no es tu esposa?</p><p>— Escúchame bien, Hikaku, aún no tienes hijos, si quieres conservar tu pene en su lugar, vas a cerrar la bocota que tienes, ¿lo has entendido? — Madara estaba resoplando, respiraba como un animal enojado. — ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁN ESPERANDO?!</p><p>Madara entró a la mansión corriendo y se cambió. Daba igual si se bañaba o no, lo urgente era salir a encontrar a quién quiera que le hubiera hecho esta afrenta.</p><p>— ¡MISHAAAAAAAAA!</p><p>— Uchiha-sama.</p><p>— Por ningún motivo, vas a dejar salir a Megumi hoy de la casa. Ninguno. Pueden jugar a las muñecas o lo que sea que le guste a la mocosa, pero no la dejes salir de la mansión.</p><p>— Entiendo.</p><p>— Y ponle el kimono rojo, el que tiene el emblema del clan en el brazo. Maquíllala y peina su cabello. Regresaré por ella más tarde.</p><p>— ¿Tacones o sandalias geta?</p><p>— Sandalias geta. Y gracias.</p><p>— Es con todo gusto, Uchiha-sama.</p><p>Los Uchiha hicieron bien su trabajo, en menos de tres horas habían quemado todos los papeles que arruinaban la reputación de Madara, quién aún estaba buscando a quién hubiera osado enfrentarse de manera tan frontal a él. Sus enemigos solían ser los Senju y hasta ahora habían convivido en paz, así que no tenía razones para desconfiar de ellos. En vista de las circunstancias, sus sospechas se dirigieron a los tipos que habían tocado a Megumi aquel día. Con el revuelo en la calle, era muy fácil esconderse, por lo que encendió su Sharingan y empezó a analizar a la gente. Se le hacía muy extraño que, en medio de todo, hubiera dos hombres a los que no había logrado encontrar. Dentro de sí, sabía que era bastante insólito que alguien no se hubiera siquiera inmutado por salir a averiguar el chisme que estaba en boca de toda Konoha.</p><p>En la mansión Uchiha, Misha le informó a Megumi que tenía el día libre, puesto que Madara había tenido un inconveniente y, así las cosas, no podía entrenarla. Megumi sólo pidió al ama de llaves que la dejara dormir un rato más. Cuando la joven se levantó finalmente, pasadas las once de la mañana, Misha le pidió a la futura señora Uchiha que se bañara bastante bien, que Madara volvería por ella en el transcurso de la tarde.</p><p>Misha se tomó su tiempo en organizar a Megumi. Ató su kimono de forma elegante, le ayudó con las medias y le maquilló. El labial rojo resaltaba hermosamente su piel blanca. Misha también usó algo de tinta para delinear los ojos de Megumi, lo que le dio una expresión más despierta a su rostro y rizó sus pestañas con una navaja sin filo.</p><p>Vista de lejos, Megumi lucía como una princesa. El ama de llaves había recogido a la mitad de su cabello y le había hecho unos pequeños bucles a la parte suelta.</p><p>— Te ves hermosa, Megumi.</p><p>— Mira cómo si sabes decir mi nombre.</p><p>—  Claro que sí, pero Uchiha-sama no debe saberlo.</p><p>— Gracias. Yo... — Megumi inspiró hondo, se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas.  — Yo nunca me había sentido así de bonita. — Misha abrazó a Megumi con cuidado de no arruinar su maquillaje. Dios, esta chica necesitaba tanto amor.</p><p>Un par de horas después, Madara entró por la puerta cubierto de sangre.</p><p>— Uchiha-sama, ¿qué le ha pasado?</p><p>— ¡MEGUMI! — La aludida se presentó de inmediato.</p><p>— Pero... ¿qué mierda te ha pasado? — Detrás de Madara apareció un grupo de Uchihas, con dos hombres inconscientes, a los que traían atados por brazos y piernas.</p><p>— ¿Fueron estos dos, el par de idiotas que te tocaron en la calle? — Megumi hizo memoria, aún no había olvidado sus caras, objeto de asco y repudio.</p><p>— S-sí. ¿Qué vas a hacer?</p><p>— ¡Quémenlos vivos! Si es que aún lo están.</p><p>— Pero ¡no vale la pena!</p><p>— Nadie se atreve a tocar algo QUE ES MÍO y sale vivo. Es mi decisión. — Fue justamente Hikaku quién intervino a favor de su líder.</p><p>— Tienes suerte, pequeña. Pocas personas defienden lo que quieren como Madara-sama...</p><p>— Retírense, es una orden. Ya saben qué hacer.</p><p>Madara, efectivamente, antes de regresar a la mansión y siguiendo su instinto, fue a buscar a los dos hombres. Y su presentimiento no había fallado. Al ponerlos en un genjutsu y revisar sus recuerdos lo había encontrado. Eran los mismos tipos que habían manoseado a Megumi en la calle y que, además, habían arruinado su reputación.</p><p>— No tienes que hacer eso... no soy...</p><p>— Nos casaremos hoy. Así dejaras de decir esa estupidez de que no eres mi esposa.</p><p>— Pero, insisto no es necesario.</p><p>— Sí lo es. Afuera todos están diciendo que vivimos en adulterio y simplemente no puedo permitir tal cosa.</p><p>— Pero, es lo que hacemos, ¿no?</p><p>—...</p><p>— Ya está lista, Uchiha-sama. Vista así, Megumi-san luce como una princesa. — Misha intervino. La tensión de ambos podía sentirse, prácticamente brotaba por los poros de Madara.</p><p>— Lo más probable es que tengas razón. Se ve mucho mejor que cuando llegó. — Megumi sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban por el cumplido, lo que disipó toda la inquietud en el ambiente. </p><p>Para la mayoría, no era mucho. Sin embargo, viniendo de quién venían aquellas palabras, significaban demasiado.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de tantos años en el campo de batalla, limpiar la sangre de sus enemigos de su piel se había convertido en una tarea rutinaria para Madara. Sabía muy bien como sacar las manchas, como quitarse aquel olor a muerte. Después de una buena ducha, Madara encontró a Misha y Megumi charlando en la sala del té y, para aquel momento, lucía como una persona completamente distinta. Había recogido su cabello en una coleta alta, y llevaba puesta una yukata azul, junto con una hakama gris clara. Visto así, lucía como un hombre sumamente apuesto, en lugar del líder de clan intimidante que parecía ser todo el tiempo.</p><p>— Estás lista, ¿cierto?</p><p>— Sí, sólo me faltan las sandalias.</p><p>— Vale, haremos lo siguiente. Te llevaré en mi espalda para llegar más rápido y despertar menos sospechas. Iremos a ver al Hokage para que nos case y listo.</p><p>— Está bien.</p><p>Madara y Megumi se pusieron sus respectivos zapatos y la joven se subió a la espalda del Uchiha, colgándose de su cuello. No se sentía precisamente cómoda. Se había visto obligada a abrir de más la parte baja de su kimono y el temor de que su fundoshi se viera estaba presente. Madara, por su parte, dio gracias de su fuerza, la chica no era increíblemente pesada, pero sí requería un poco más de esfuerzo moverla.</p><p>— Sostente bien, el camino es corto, pero no puedo hacer mucho si te caes.               </p><p>— Va, va, aunque tengo la sensación de preferirías que me cayera.</p><p>—...</p><p>Luego de atravesar el bosque tratando de pasar desapercibidos, Madara se encontraba saltando en los techos de Konoha con Megumi en su espalda, como si se tratara de un par de niños, hasta que, finalmente, llegaron al mirador de la torre Hokage, más pronto de lo esperado. Uchiha tocó la puerta de vidrio, sin embargo, nadie le abrió.</p><p>— Hashirama.</p><p>— ...</p><p>— ¡Hashirama! ¡Deja de hacerte la paja pensando en Mito! ¡Necesito que me abras!</p><p>—  Ah... — El Senju finalmente apareció frente a la puerta. — Estaba durmiendo...</p><p>— Durmiendo a mitad del trabajo, qué bonito Hokage tenemos...</p><p>— Gracias.</p><p>— ¡Hashirama!</p><p>Megumi estaba escondida detrás de Madara como un animal herido, escuchando a los dos hombres en lo que parecía una discusión amistosa.</p><p>— No muerdo, pequeña.</p><p>— No soy una niña.</p><p>— ¡Mocosa! ¡Es el Hokage! ¡Tienes que respetarlo! </p><p>— Madara, ¿es ella?</p><p>— Sí, por eso estoy aquí. — Hashirama se acercó a Megumi cuidadosamente y extendió su mano. </p><p>— Hashirama Senju, es un placer. Soy el líder de esta aldea.</p><p>— Uchiha Megumi, supongo. — El Shodai, más acostumbrado a ser un caballero y menos tosco que Madara en sus maneras, besó la mano de Megumi con cuidado. En el momento en que Uchiha vio las mejillas de la joven teñidas de carmín nuevamente, algo punzó en su pecho. Megumi lucía exactamente igual que cuando él le había hecho aquel cumplido más temprano, por lo que la situación le resultaba molesta. Decidió no darle demasiada trascendencia. Sabía que el comportamiento de Hashirama destacaba por su amabilidad, y que aquel era un gesto sin demasiada importancia.</p><p>— No vine por las formalidades. Hashirama, necesito que nos unas en sagrado matrimonio. — Madara resopló al terminar su oración. Sonaba demasiado extraño decirlo de aquel modo, para él aquello era más un trámite que un evento de gran envergadura, como se solía categorizar a las bodas.</p><p>— Haces que suene peor de lo que es. — La risa de Hashirama resonó en todo el balcón.</p><p>— Responden exactamente igual. Si ustedes no son una pareja perfecta, no sé quiénes lo sean.</p><p>— ¡NO LO SOMOS!</p><p>— ¿Ven? — Madara y Megumi voltearon a verse y soltaron una bocanada de aire al tiempo, mostrando el mismo gesto cansado. — Entren, buscaré el sake y el registro.</p><p>— Necesito una copia. Mejor que sean dos...</p><p>Sentados en el piso de la oficina del Hokage, ambos Uchiha habían tomado asiento uno frente al otro, listos para dar el sí. Sin embargo, tanto Madara como Megumi podían asegurar que este era el sí más fingido que hubieran dicho alguna vez.</p><p>— Yo, Uchiha Madara, prometo amarte y respetarte, Uchiha Megumi y serte fiel en la alegría y en la tristeza, en la pobreza y en la abundancia, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta el fin de mis días. — Megumi repitió las mismas palabras, jurándole a Madara lealtad, amor y respeto por el resto de su vida.</p><p>Una boda tradicional consta de tres partes, y los votos eran solo la primera. Después de hacer las ofrendas a los Kami, estaba el San Sankudo, donde los novios bebían sake tres veces en tres sorbos, esperando que aquello les diera buena fortuna en el matrimonio. Uchiha y la joven al frente suyo, recibieron el licor de parte de Hashirama. Madara, al ser el novio, empezó con el ritual. Megumi trató de seguirle con la mayor gracia posible, recibiendo algunas palabras de aliento del Senju.</p><p>— Lo haces bien, Megumi-chan.</p><p>— Gracias. — Hashirama, más bebedor que cualquiera, aprovechó la ocasión para tomarse una copa en honor a los novios.</p><p>— Uchiha Madara, ¿aceptas a Uchiha Megumi como tu legítima esposa?</p><p>— Acepto.</p><p>— Uchiha Megumi, ¿aceptas a Uchiha Madara como tu legítima esposa?</p><p>— Sí, acepto.</p><p>— Y ahora, por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. — Madara miró a Megumi de reojo.</p><p>— No tenemos que hacerlo.</p><p>— Pero lo correcto es que lo hagamos, ¿no?</p><p>— ¿Alguna vez te importó lo correcto, maldita mujer loca?</p><p>— Eres un imbécil.</p><p>— Deberían besarse para romper la tensión...</p><p>— ¡HASHIRAMA! — Un aura azul cubrió al Hokage, haciendo que luciera como un niño de 12 años en lugar del respetado shinobi que era para aquel entonces.</p><p>— Yo sólo decía... — En el momento en que Madara menos lo esperó, Megumi tomó su cara entre su mano y lo besó. ¡¿Por qué siempre lo tomaba con la guardia baja?! ¡¿Acaso todo en su vida, mientras se remitiera a Megumi, iba a ser de aquel modo?! Y, sin embargo, se había sentido bien. Mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Y es que, ciertamente, Madara había besado a menos gente de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído. Solía ser demasiado selectivo con sus parejas y le costaba crear vínculos afectivos. La guerra nunca le había dejado espacio para tener una compañera, alguien a quién aferrarse en realidad. Uchiha salió del espiral de pensamientos que hilaba su cabeza cuando escuchó una risa aguda a su alrededor.</p><p>— Límpiate la boca.</p><p>— ¡MOCOSA!</p><p>— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Te ves tan gracioso así! Estás sonrojado y tienes la boca llena de labial...</p><p>Al final<em>, </em>Hashirama ofició como uno de los testigos, y en vista de las circunstancias, Madara le pidió al Senju que inscribiera a Misha como su otro testigo, sabiendo que su ama de llaves nunca se enfadaría por una cosa así, todo lo contrario.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Miedos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Posterior a la ceremonia, Hashirama le entregó a Madara dos copias de su acta de matrimonio: Una fechada, y la otra sin fechar. Madara salió de la Torre Hokage acompañado por Megumi, el emblema del clan Uchiha resaltaba en su brazo.</p><p>Verlos juntos empezó a disipar muchos de los rumores, Madara jamás se había presentado en público con alguna mujer, resultando la asociación de los hechos bastante simple: si Uchiha salía con ella a la calle, definitivamente tenía que ser su esposa. Pero Madara, no contento con aquello, se tomó el tiempo de pegar en la puerta de su mansión su acta de matrimonio.</p><p>La que no tenía fecha, por supuesto.</p><p>Solucionado el inconveniente de las habladurías alrededor de la identidad de Megumi y su convivencia en adulterio con Madara, los entrenamientos retornaron. Ya había pasado mes y medio desde que, la ahora señora Uchiha, había iniciado sus estudios, rumbo a convertirse en un shinobi. Ahora era capaz de correr unos 10km sin vomitar, su puntería había mejorado muchísimo, aunque apenas estaba aprendiendo a encadenar los diversos sellos de mano. El taijutsu era un asunto aparte. Entrenar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, significaba para Megumi recibir algunos golpes de Madara. Aún no era lo suficientemente ágil para defenderse todo el tiempo. Un par de veces terminó en el suelo. Era mejor con las piernas que con los brazos, pero seguía teniendo su ingenio a su favor y no era tan sencillo desesperarla, al menos en lo que al entrenamiento respectaba.</p><p>En casa, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.</p><p>Megumi seguía dándole apodos extraños al Uchiha y nunca había dejado de faltarle al respeto. Madara, de igual modo, seguía siendo mordaz con ella, recordándole de manera constante que era una mocosa, que a pesar de tener su edad se emocionaba con suma facilidad y lloraba mucho, a su parecer. Sin embargo, Madara no se había esforzado en conseguirle un nuevo instructor a Megumi, en cambio, había intensificado su entrenamiento.</p><p>Pero Uchiha Megumi tenía un papel que cumplir. Madara era el líder del Clan Uchiha, el cofundador de Konoha... podían endosarle más títulos si quisieran, el punto era que Megumi no podía rehuirle a sus obligaciones como esposa, a ser una dama, por muy buena kunoichi que llegase a ser.</p><p>— Tendrás que regresar a tu entrenamiento como doncella.</p><p>— Pero no quiero, soy un desastre para eso.</p><p>— No es que no quieres, es que te toca. Tienes mi maldito apellido, ni siquiera tienes posibilidad de elegir.</p><p>— ¿Me vas a volver a amenazar? Tú mismo has visto que soy mejor en el campo de batalla...</p><p>— Digamos que lo eres, probablemente seas un mejor shinobi de combate que un ama de casa. Ni siquiera tienes que aprender a cocinar, no necesito que cuides de mí, cómo un demonio. Necesito que, llegada la hora, te comportes como la esposa de Uchiha Madara.</p><p>— ¿Y si no quiero qué?</p><p>— ¡Ya te dije que no tienes elección! ¡¿Por qué no te callas?!</p><p>— Oblíga... — Megumi no logró terminar su oración. Acorralada contra el mesón de la cocina, debatiéndose entre el asombro y la pasión del momento, se dio cuenta que Madara, su marido, la estaba besando. Y era extraño, porque se sentía bien. La emoción distaba mucho de aquel beso robado que le había dado al Uchiha frente a Hashirama, cumpliendo la tradición de besar a la novia al final del matrimonio.</p><p>Madara, por su parte, sabía que hacer lo que estaba haciendo, era tramposo de cierto modo. Se había casado hacía algo más de un mes, pero Megumi seguía durmiendo, incluso, en una habitación aparte. Sorprender era el terreno de la mocosa que ahora tenía por mujer, no el suyo. Sin embargo, cuando Megumi finalmente se colgó de su cuello y le correspondió, muchas cosas cambiaron. La situación se hizo más instintiva para ambos. Uchiha terminó por tomar de la cintura a su esposa, descargando una parte de su ira y frustración en el beso, haciéndolo más fuerte. Probablemente, si algún transeúnte los hubiera visto, creería que eran la pareja más erótica del mundo, la manera en que terminaron por comerse la boca incitaría a cualquiera.</p><p>Madara llevó una de sus manos a los muslos de Megumi y sin darse cuenta, rompió la magia. Megumi, se separó abruptamente de él y giró el rostro, respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido.</p><p>— Suéltame. — Sonó más a orden que a pedido. Madara dejó caer sus manos, derrotado de cierto modo, sin entender absolutamente nada de la situación.</p><p>— Pero... — Uchiha decidió retornar a su actitud habitual, aunque con un tono más jocoso, tratando de disolver el halo de incomodidad que se formaba a su alrededor. — Sabes qué tienes obligaciones conmigo, ¿verdad?</p><p>— Si lo que estás insinuando es que soy tu cortesana personal, ¿por qué no vas y duermes con una?</p><p>—...</p><p>— Con permiso. — Madara le abrió paso a Megumi, quién entró a su habitación y se cambió. Quizás Madara tenía razón, era una mocosa llorona, pero... tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo, a no ser suficiente... suficientemente bonita, fuerte, delgada o lo que fuera.</p><p>Se metió al futón y abrazó su almohada intentando no llorar. Tantas cosas le habían sido negadas antes que ella misma se había acostumbrado a autosabotearse.</p><p>Uchiha estaba en su habitación, buscando una yukata limpia para dormir. Su cabeza todavía trataba de hilar una razón válida para entender lo que había pasado en la cocina. Misha, su ama de llaves ya se había retirado y las palabras de Minami resonaban en su cabeza: <em>Megumi no tiene a nadie más que a ti en este lugar.</em></p><p>Se dio la vuelta, maldiciéndose mil veces en el proceso. Se estaba haciendo blando como su pupila. Abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación de su esposa sin anuciarse. Y sabiendo que siempre es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, se metió al pequeño futón de Megumi, quién inmediatamente se alarmó.</p><p>— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?</p><p>— No te voy a hacer nada, si es lo que te preocupa.</p><p>— Es una mierda que no pueda echarte justo ahora.</p><p>— ¿Y por qué no puedes echarme? — Madara sonrió ladinamente. Sabía muy bien la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero quería oírlo de los labios de su consorte.</p><p>— Porque...</p><p>—...</p><p>— Porque eres mi esposo. Sólo no hagas mucho ruido.</p><p>— No ronco, mocosa.</p><p>— Uno nunca sabe...</p><p>— Megumi... yo... yo no tengo ese tipo de interés. En ese sentido, cualquier cosa que quieras darme, estará bien. Al menos eso creo.</p><p>— A veces creo que eres un buen tipo. Aunque tu cara sigue siendo aterradora.</p><p>— ¡Maldita mujer loca!</p><p>Madara nunca había tenido a alguien que estuviese siempre ahí. Cuando eres un shinobi, no tienes tablas de salvación, no puedes aferrarte a nada ni a nadie. Por esa misma razón, Uchiha Madara entendía muy bien el valor de estar ahí para alguien más.</p><p>
  <em>Y había decidido estar ahí para Uchiha Megumi.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Calma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara no recordaba muy bien como se sentía despertar después de haber dormido adecuadamente, la calidad de su sueño era pésima, tendía a despertarse con el más mínimo ruido, siempre estaba alerta. Sin embargo, la luz de la media mañana se filtraba por el shoji. Uchiha intentó removerse sin éxito, el futón de Megumi era demasiado estrecho. En realidad, la chica estaba demasiado cerca suyo, aún dormida. Madara se preguntó seriamente si la razón por la que había dormido bien era la compañía de Megumi, el hecho de que alguien cálido estuviera a su lado.</p><p>— Megumi...</p><p>— ...</p><p>— Mocosa... — Megumi seguía sin contestar, en cambio, se removió en el diminuto futón, aferrándose a Madara por la cintura.</p><p>— No te vayas... — Fue lo único que alcanzó al balbucear la chica, antes de restregar una de sus mejillas contra el pecho de Madara.</p><p>Lo inesperado de la situación hizo que Uchiha gritara de una forma aguda. ¡¿Cómo mierdas ese chillido tan femenino había salido de su boca?! Quizás nunca lo sabría... Misha, que no estaba muy lejos del lugar, soltó la canasta de ropa que llevaba entre sus manos y salió corriendo, temiendo lo peor. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de Megumi sin anunciarse, sus labios tomaron la forma de una o perfecta.</p><p>— Uchiha-sama, lo siento... yo... no quería interrumpir. — El sonido de la puerta corrediza siendo azotada, resonó por todo el lugar, mientras Madara se lamentaba un poco. No esperaba dar un espectáculo de aquel tipo tan temprano en la mañana.</p><p>Inhabilitado para moverse, Uchiha decidió volver a dormirse. Le cobraría las horas perdidas a Megumi en el entrenamiento.</p><p>Tres horas después, pasadas las once de la mañana, Megumi finalmente despertó, con una maraña de cabello ajeno muy cerca a su rostro. Recordó la conversación con Madara el día anterior, la razón por la que estaba durmiendo con él...</p><p>— Al fin despiertas.</p><p>— ¿Qué horas son?</p><p>— Casi medio día.</p><p>— Pero...</p><p>— Sí, sí tienes que entrenar. Aunque, antes de irme a duchar, ¿adivina quién durmió abrazada a mi torso como un pequeño gatito?</p><p>— Cállate. — Madara, empezó a reírse de manera bastante sonora, haciendo que el rostro de Megumi tomara el color de un tomate maduro. — ¡Largo!</p><p>— ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Te ves tan graciosa así! Mira, tienes el rostro rojo, como mi armadura... — ¿Dónde había escuchado esas palabras antes...?</p><p>— ¡MADARAAAAAAAAA!</p><p>— Ahora sí, me largo.</p><p>Madara salió de la habitación y buscó a Misha. Al encontrarla, la joven ama de llaves no pudo evitar desviar el rostro.</p><p>— Uchiha-sama.</p><p>— Misha, necesito que, cuando Megumi se vaya, laves y guardes su futón. Empezará a dormir en la habitación principal, como debe ser.</p><p>— ¿Y usted cree que lo aceptara tan fácilmente...?</p><p>— No tiene demasiados motivos para oponerse... — Lo que realmente Madara quería saber era si había dormido bien por el hecho de estar acompañado y simplemente no había una mejor manera de saberlo que volver a dormir con Megumi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Entrenamiento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de un merecido desayuno, Madara y Megumi salieron rumbo al campo de entrenamiento número 5. El sol se alzaba glorioso en el cielo, tostando la piel de los Uchiha. Al llegar, Megumi iba a empezar su rutina corriendo los 10km acostumbrados, sin embargo, Uchiha la detuvo.</p><p>– Fufu... ¿En verdad crees que vas a salir de aquí de una sola pieza?</p><p>– ¿Qué?</p><p>– Perdí la mitad de mi día porque <em>alguien</em>, cuyo nombre claramente no voy a decir, no me dejó levantar de un futón diminuto por estar abrazada a mi torso como si fuera una niña pequeña. Vas a pagarme mi tiempo, Megumi. Vas a pagarlo sufriendo.</p><p>– Eres una pequeña mierda.</p><p>– No más pequeña que tú, porque, vaya, te saco más de una cabeza de altura...</p><p>–...</p><p>– Vas a correr 20km para empezar. Igual que al principio, puedes vomitar. Y muévete, como ves, no tengo todo el día...</p><p>Megumi odiaba la sensación de ser tan sumisa ante Madara, de verse prácticamente obligada a decirle que sí en cada cosa. El acta matrimonial decía que eran esposos, pero, definitivamente, no se encontraban al mismo nivel, o al menos eso era lo que Madara creía de manera vehemente. Hasta que Megumi no estuviera en condiciones de ser una doncella y un buen shinobi seguiría tratándola como a una mocosa de preescolar. La chica comenzó a correr, tratando de respirar de la forma más adecuada posible, buscando evitar que las náuseas la invadieran. Se preguntó muchas veces mientras asentaba sus pasos, cómo una persona podía llegar a ser tan voluble. El día anterior Madara se había comportado como un caballero, sin embargo, para aquel momento había regresado a ser el mismo déspota del inicio. El mismo idiota que la había sacado de su aldea por su fuerza, que la había traído como carne de cañón.</p><p>En el kilometro 16, Megumi finalmente vomitó. Sabía tan amargo. Siguió corriendo sólo por el orgullo de no rendirse ante un hombre tan imbécil como el que tenía por marido.</p><p>Aquella tarde parecía una repetición del fatídico primer entrenamiento de Megumi. Se había caído más veces de las que le gustaría aceptar, tenía rastros de pasto en el rostro y las piernas le temblaban. Ciertamente, la Uchiha temía desmayarse. Le estaba exigiendo a su cuerpo más allá de sus límites. Y por la expresión impasible en el rostro de Madara, la joven estaba segura de que sus ejercicios no habían terminado.</p><p>Megumi se alarmó cuando Madara soltó el cinto de su túnica. No había pasado antes y no tenía idea alguna de lo que iba a suceder. Posteriormente, Uchiha se sacó la túnica y la hizo a un lado. <em>Y Uchiha Megumi, inevitablemente se sonrojó. </em>Madara se veía bastante bien debajo de aquella ropa ancha, tanto que a la chica le era imposible apartar la vista.</p><p>– ¿Te gusta lo que ves?</p><p>– Luces como un hombre... – Madara se acercó a Megumi y tomó su rostro por las mejillas de manera firme.</p><p>– Mi cara está aquí arriba. – Sin darse cuenta, Megumi inició su entrenamiento nuevamente, intentando atestarle una patada a Madara entre las piernas. Uchiha se defendió y empezó a moverse, lanzándole puños a la chica a diestra y siniestra. A pesar del agotamiento, Megumi fue capaz de esquivar algunos de los golpes de Madara. Uchiha evitaba golpearla en el torso o el rostro, el objetivo era que mejorara sus reflejos. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado, seguramente Madara hubiese aceptado que le gustaba la demostración de superioridad que estaba dando. La chica siempre era bastante altanera con él, le insultaba constantemente y se negaba a ejercer el lugar que definitivamente estaba destinada a ocupar. La única manera de doblegarla era esta, en el campo de entrenamiento.</p><p>Al igual que la primera vez, Madara se distrajo en el hilo de pensamientos que unía su azabache cabeza, por lo que Megumi logró atestarle una patada en el abdomen. ¿Por qué coño siempre le sucedía lo mismo? Siempre se confiaba con su ahora esposa, subestimando sus capacidades y ella terminaba golpeándolo. Resultaba vergonzoso. Uchiha retomó la guardia y acabó con la chica en tres elegantes movimientos. La tarde ya había caído mientras Megumi jadeaba en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie, sin saber que aquel día podía empeorar.</p><p>Mientras Megumi lograba recuperar el aliento, Madara se tomó el tiempo necesario para vestirse nuevamente. Tomaron el camino de regreso a la mansión, mientras el silencio imperaba entre ambos Uchiha.</p><p>
  <em>Lo único que Megumi quería era darse un baño y dormir en su pequeño futón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin tener que verle la cara a Madara, por supuesto.</em>
</p><p>Pero, cuando abrió la puerta de la que solía ser su habitación, la encontró vacía. Misha ya había cambiado su ropa, lo cual indicaba que el ama de llaves se encontraba a punto de salir de la residencia Uchiha.</p><p>– Misha, ¿dónde está mi futón?</p><p>– Uchiha-sama me pidió que lo guardara.</p><p>–...</p><p>– Lo siento...</p><p>– No te preocupes, sé que es una orden.</p><p>Indignada, Megumi se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a recuperar su futón. Prefería tener que dormir sobre el tatami desnudo que hacerlo en la habitación principal. Madara se encontraba en la cocina, bebiendo un té, disfrutando un poco su tiempo.</p><p>– Devuélveme mi futón.</p><p>– Tu lugar está en la habitación principal.</p><p>– ¿Qué parte de <em>devuélveme mi futón </em>no has entendido? No quiero dormir contigo.</p><p>– Eres mi esposa. Lastimosamente, debes dormir conmigo.</p><p>– ¡Es increíble que seas la misma persona que ayer me trató tan bien! – Madara encendió su Sharingan, se sintió insultado. Nadie había tenido la osadía de llamarle falso anteriormente.</p><p>– Escúchame bien, mocosa. No te estoy obligando a que tengas sexo conmigo, sólo te estoy recordando que tu lugar es en mi cuarto, en la habitación principal. Como ya me tomé el tiempo de explicarte, no tengo interés alguno en obligarte a que estés conmigo. Pero, si prefieres dormir en genjutsu, lo haré con todo gusto.</p><p>– ¡ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE ME HE TOPADO EN LA VIDA!</p><p>– Yo también te amo, querida. – Y, en definitiva, si el sarcasmo de Madara fuese palpable, hubiese llenado completamente la habitación.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Aprendizaje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Megumi se despertó temprano. Había dormido agazapada en una esquina del futón, abrazando con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo una almohada. Lo que fuera por no repetir el incidente del día anterior. Fue a cambiarse, mientras Madara seguía roncando cómodamente. Cuando estuvo lista, despertó a Uchiha con una patada en el muslo.</p><p>– ¡MOCOSA!</p><p>– Levántate, son las 7 de la mañana.</p><p>– ¿Tenías que golpearme?</p><p>– ¿Tenías que obligarme a dormir aquí?</p><p>– Es tu deber, estoy harto de que actúes como te viene en gana.</p><p>– Pude haberte pateado la entrepierna, pero soy un dios generoso.</p><p>– Dios generoso mis cojones, el amo y señor de esta casa soy yo.</p><p>– Mañana te patearé en otro lugar, tenlo por seguro. – Madara refunfuñó. Convivir con Megumi podía ser increíblemente complicado. Pero desde que Minami se había ido, su mocosa había llenado de color su hogar una vez más. Aunque él jamás lo admitiese en voz alta. Terminó por levantarse y cambiarse rápidamente.</p><p>El entrenamiento de Megumi aquel día transcurrió de manera normal. Madara no la torturó tanto como el día anterior, pero que terminara en el suelo era inevitable. Aún le faltaba agilidad, sin embargo, había sido un largo trecho desde el día uno hasta aquel punto. Incluso, Uchiha disfrutaba más entrenarla ahora, que podía defenderse como un shinobi, en lugar de parecer un pobre civil al borde la muerte por asfixia o sobresfuerzo.</p><p>Madara dio por terminado la serie de ejercicios sobre el mediodía. No había caído en cuenta, pero las obligaciones habían empezado a acumularse, por lo que no había conseguido un instructor para Megumi aún, ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo para pensarlo. Al llegar a su casa, mientras la chica se duchaba, buscó a Misha. Su ama de llaves había sido la anfitriona de la mansión desde que era bastante joven. Tajima nunca se había vuelto a casar, por lo que la doncella había terminado ocupando aquel lugar cuando era muy pequeña. Tenía experiencia y lo más importante, la confianza de la mocosa que tenía por esposa.</p><p>– Misha.</p><p>– Uchiha-sama.</p><p>– ¿Crees poder entrenar a Megumi?</p><p>– Pero... yo no soy una hime, nunca he hecho algo así...</p><p>– Pero has dirigido esta casa con orden desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que tienes el conocimiento.</p><p>– Yo...</p><p>– Hazlo hasta que le consiga un instructor a Megumi. Tú tienes su confianza. Mi esposa – Misha sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Madara. – realmente te quiere. Puede aprender de ti lo básico. <em>Sólo necesito tiempo.</em></p><p>– Lo haré, pero no creo que sea perfecto. Hay cosas que no sé hacer, como tocar instrumentos o algún tipo de danza.</p><p>– No importa. No puedo permitir que la mocosa siga perdiendo el tiempo, tiene un solo deber en la vida y no lo está cumpliendo.</p><p>– Con permiso, Uchiha-sama.</p><p>Cuando Megumi salió del baño con un atuendo limpio, Misha y Madara se presentaron al frente suyo.</p><p>– Emm... ¿sucede algo? ¿O vamos a comer como la familia feliz que evidentemente no somos?</p><p>–...</p><p>– Megumi, Misha se encargará de entrenarte mientras te consigo un nuevo instructor.</p><p>– Será un placer, Uchiha-hime.</p><p>– Supongo que es mejor que el imbécil que trajiste la última vez.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Deseo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado tres meses desde que Misha había sido asignada como la instructora de Megumi. Y con un poco de amor y paciencia, la chica había aprendido bastante rápido a ser una anfitriona adecuada para el gran apellido que cargaba en su espalda. Ya sabía cocinar, caminar en tacones, hacer té, usar kimonos extravagantes, hablar de manera más recatada y actuar de forma más serena. Verla andar por las calles del barrio Uchiha como toda una gran señora llenaba a Misha de orgullo. A cambio, Megumi le había enseñado al ama de llaves a fabricar tatamis.</p><p>En aquellos 90 días, Megumi no sólo había mejorado en el arte de ser una doncella, sino que también había alcanzado un gran hito como Uchiha en entrenamiento: un Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu había brotado de su boca. Lo que, en definitiva, había hecho bastante feliz a Madara. La chica ya tenía dominio de las artes ninja básicas más allá del taijutsu y ahora podía moldear chakra. Probablemente estaría lista para algunas misiones de rango bajo. Hacerla un ninja de Konoha ahora era más una cuestión burocrática.</p><p>Madara llegó a casa luego de terminar una horrible reunión con Tobirama. El maldito Senju con pelo de anciano lo sacaba de sus casillas con demasiada facilidad. Y Madara odiaba perder el control. Se metió al baño buscando despejar sus ideas. Sin embargo, los pensamientos que terminó hilando su azabache cabeza lo guiaron hacia un rumbo desconocido.</p><p>
  <em>Megumi.</em>
</p><p>Innegablemente, Uchiha había mejorado la calidad de su sueño desde que había empezado a dormir en compañía de su esposa. Saber que la otra mitad del futón estaba llenada le brindaba una tranquilidad que no había encontrado desde que Izuna estaba vivo. Y desde aquello habían pasado varios años, casi una década.</p><p>Pero no terminaba ahí.</p><p>Madara salió de la bañera, el agua finalmente se había enfriado. Tomó el pequeño banco y empezó a enjabonarse mientras el tren de sus pensamientos empeoraba al frotar su desnudez.</p><p>Días después de su enfurruñamiento, Megumi dejó de dormir estrechando una almohada. En algunas ocasiones terminó abrazada a Madara y a veces le daba la espalda, lo que creaba un roce que él consideraba innecesario. La chica tenía malos hábitos de descanso, más de una vez se despertó en mitad de la noche para encontrarse con su yukata abierto y, por ende, con su pecho plenamente expuesto. Y cómo olvidar aquella vez en que despertó ahogado porque su cabeza estaba enterrada en el medio del escote de Megumi. Si era plenamente sincero, hubo un par de veces en que se masturbó de cuenta de las caricias excesivas de su esposa al dormir.</p><p>
  <em>Y Uchiha creía, sinceramente, que estaba mal. </em>
</p><p>Madara era un hombre de palabra y se había empeñado ante Megumi, le había prometido que no la tocaría hasta que ella estuviese lista. Pasaría sólo cuando y cómo ella quisiese. Y para él, eso era lo primero, lo esencial. Independiente de lo mala que pudiese ser su relación, no rompería su juramento. Prefería morir en castidad, era demasiado terco para admitir públicamente que también tenía deseos.</p><p>Pero Megumi no era ciega. Sabía que debajo de aquella túnica horrible había un hombre bien formado, con un rostro varonil, cuyas manos eran grandes, lo suficientemente grandes para ahuecar su pecho sin esfuerzo.</p><p>Había tomado la decisión hace un tiempo, pero le costaba tomar la iniciativa. No quería lucir como una prostituta. Soltó el carmín frente al tocador, estaba lista para finalmente consumar su matrimonio.</p><p>
  <em>Al final, había aceptado que era Uchiha-hime, la esposa de Uchiha Madara.</em>
</p><p>Madara llevaba un rato esperando a que Megumi apareciera. Él sabía que estaba en casa, percibía su chakra. Ya era hora de dormir.</p><p>— ¿Dónde mierdas estará metida?...</p><p>— ¿Hablas de mí?... — Megumi entró por la puerta de la habitación con su kimono azul, el mismo con el que había conocido a Madara. Tenía el cabello rizado coquetamente, el rostro maquillado con pulcritud, el labial rojo resaltaba su palidez de manera preciosa.</p><p>— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? — Uchiha-hime había arrastrado sus pasos hasta llegar a Madara y cuando finalmente, estaba frente a él tomó asiento en su regazo. Despacio, con calma, como lo haría una cortesana.</p><p>— ¿Por qué no te callas? — Megumi tomó el rostro de Madara entre sus manos, su cabello caía en cascada por uno de los laterales de su cuello. Acercó sus labios a los de Uchiha con suavidad hasta cerrar el espacio entre las bocas de ambos. Madara le correspondió llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de su esposa, profundizando el contacto, haciéndolo salvaje. Desde que Megumi se había sentado sobre su regazo advirtió esa necesidad de hacerla suya. Y luego estaba el roce de su piel con la de su contraria... Madara ya se había dado cuenta que Megumi no traía ropa interior, que por encima de sus muslos sólo había desnudez. Siguió jugando con la lengua de su mujer, robándole el aire en cada caricia de sus labios. Cuando los Uchiha finalmente se separaron, Megumi una vez más abrió la boca. — Madara, ¿tú sabes por qué las cortesanas anudan su obi hacia adelante?</p><p>— No... ¡¿qué?!</p><p>— Para poder desnudarse con más facilidad... — Megumi retomó su posición erguida y soltó el nudo que sostenía su kimono. No había nada debajo distinto a su piel.</p><p>— Detente...</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿No...? – Madara sabía exactamente a que se refería su esposa. Se apresuró en contestar.</p><p>— Por amor a Kami, sí, sí quiero. Califica como tortura amanecer entre tu pecho y no poder tocarte. Soy un hombre de palabra. Pero, antes... necesito una explicación.</p><p>— ...</p><p>— ¿Por qué esa vez, cuando estábamos en la cocina, no me dejaste tocarte? — Megumi resopló. Responder esa pregunta significaba enfrentar todo aquello que le agobiaba...</p><p>— Porque... porque me dio miedo. Nunca he sido suficiente... No quería que me rechazaras. Madara, mi piel es lechosa, tengo algo de panza, no soy delgada o elegante... no hay demasiado que ofrecer aquí...</p><p>— Tienes que estarme tomando el pelo. — La voz de Madara vacilaba entre la comprensión y la severidad. No daba demasiado crédito de lo que estaba oyendo. — Cuando te vi la primera vez, parecías una chica muy segura de su apariencia, con un gran escote y un vestido corto...</p><p>— Sí, se llama usar ropa que te favorezca. Tú usas una túnica ancha, señor <em>tengo cintura de chica.</em></p><p>— Déjame terminar. — Las manos de Madara delinearon el cuerpo de Megumi por el costado, siguiendo la línea de su cintura. — Tienes el pecho firme y un escote bonito. Caderas anchas que serán increíbles pariendo a nuestros hijos. Piernas largas a pesar de que eres muy pequeña. Tus muslos son grandes y tu culo es probablemente la cosa más increíble que ha estado contra mi cuerpo. Y con respecto a esto. — Madara hundió uno de sus dedos en la panza de Megumi. La carne era bastante suave ahí. — Siempre lo he sabido. Desde que te vi con pantalones ninja la primera vez. No sé por qué debería importarme... Nunca lo vi así. Aquella vez, sólo quería hacerte mía y me diste la espalda.</p><p>— Gracias.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>